Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lipase variants, polynucleotides encoding the variants, methods of producing the variants, and methods of using the variants.
Description of the Related Art
Lipases are included in detergent compositions to increase wash performance and specifically to improve lipid stain removal. Builders are also included in detergent compositions amongst other for the purpose of lowering the concentration of calcium which due to precipitation may lead to “graying” of the treated surfaces. Low levels of calcium have shown to result in a reduction of lipase activity.
The catalytic site in many lipases is shielded by a lid domain (lid region or lid) and studies have indicated that the lid is important for lipase activity and has a role in activation of lipases. Enhanced catalytic activity in the presence of a water/lipid interface is referred to as “interfacial activation” and describes the situation where the amphiphilic surface loop i.e. the lid opens on contact with the interface. Shu et al. Enzyme and Microbial Technology 48 (2011) 129-133 generated four Aspergillus niger lipase (ANL) mutants one with no lid and three with the lid in an open conformation for the purpose of identifying interfacial activation independent lipase mutants.
There is thus a need for lipases with improved lipase activity in particular for use in detergent compositions.